Maiden (Rating May Change)
by Vamplov
Summary: Two being came down giving a gift to the creatures to end a destructive war of extinction. A thousands years later things have begun to turn dark. Humans are hunted and creatures have lost a valuable gift from the Goddesses. Bubbles Ortega is a 16 year old human that has had her heart broken but something deep inside her may be the key to saving or destroying everything.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a far off land lived many creatures that were at war we each other. Blood tainted the ground as more and more died. This was a war started because of the fear of extinction, some races could barely repopulate, there newborn children dying left and right or some never being able to bare children. This endless war seems to never end but soon a ray of light shined through. All the fighting stopped as every creature looked up. Two beings seem to float down from the heaven and once they touch the earth there eyes open up. One had pure white eyes and the other had pitch black eyes. No one knew what to make of these two beings but before anything could be done a mist formed up causing every creature to become immobile. Once no one could move the being with pure white eyes spoke up. Speaking of a new race that will be born, a race that could aid the other creatures in continuing their kind. But this race was weak and very flawed. The being with white eyes asked that the many other creatures looked out for this newborn race. No one said anything, unsure if they should do as the being with white eyes said. Then the being with black eyes spoke up, warning the creatures what would happen if they were to mistreat this new race. But she also said not to let this new race walk all over them either. Once both beings said what they had to say, the mist vanished along with the beings. All the creatures were unsure about this but were also curious as to what this new race would be like. The thought of a race that could help in keeping other creatures alive interested them. So the war stopped and slowly creatures could see a new race run through the forest. Looking for a home to grow and be safe. The creatures kept their distance as to not interfere with the new race. This new race was called Kano or humans.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bubbles POV

The flowers were in bloom and I stood in the field were my heart was broken 2 years ago. I wore a hooded cape afraid to show my face. But I should have known he would have never loved me. I wasn't beautiful, smart or strong. I looked down to see a pure white lily opening up welcoming the summer sun's rays. I have never seen a lily grow in this field so it was very strange. I kneeled down touching it very soft petals. Memories of that day invaded my mind, why do I always come back to this field. I fought back the tears when suddenly a dark shadow flew over me. I looked up and saw the dragon that lives near the village stopped over at the temple of the Goddesses. He must be seeking guidance for something…or maybe he's flying about looking for a prey and just stopped there to catch his breath. Our small town has been terrorized by many creatures and the only way we survive is if we offer a sacrifice to them. Mostly it's a woman that is sacrificed and I was always afraid I be dragged away during the night to be sacrificed. After all you never know who or when a person will be sacrificed, the'll just be dragged away one night.

"Bubbles what are you doing here?" Nick ask

"Just getting some fresh air." I said walking away

"Still sad about what he did to you?" Nick ask following me

"I do not mean to be rude but that is none of your business." I said looking straight ahead

"You need to get over it. I know the beauty that you possess. Plus I could give you anything you like, all I ask is for your hand." Nick ask

"I'm sorry Nick but I'm not looking to be married." I said

Before Nick could ask again I turned the corner quickly going down an alleyway and crawling under a small hole to get away from him. I went home where my ill little sister sat in our deceased mother's rocking chair. She had been ill for over five years now and wasn't getting any better. I did anything I could to make her comfortable but I felt like I wasn't doing enough. Anna-Mary notices me coming in and smiled at me, I returned the smile and walked over to her. I sat on my knees in front of her looking into her eyes; you could see how tired she was.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"Tired but alright. I can see the sun is shining brightly today." Anna-Mary said

"Yes it's a beautiful day. Do you want to sit outside for a bit?" I ask

"No that's alright but I would like to go lay down." Anna-Mary said

"Alright." I said

I stood up and pick her up, carrying her over to the small wooden bed with only hay to make it somewhat comfortable. Once I lay her down I pulled the covers over her and soon she was asleep. The door open up and Cora walked in with a basket filled with herds. Cora has been helping me take care of Anna-Mary since she first fell ill. She was like an aunt to us and I looked up to her. She looked over at me and walked over taking the hood off me and looked me in the eyes.

"Why do you hide your beauty?" Cora ask

"I don't have beauty." I said

"He has affected you that must?" Cora ask

"He only spoke the truth and helped me see it." I said

Cora kissed my forehead telling me he was wrong. I wished I could believe her and see myself as beautiful but when I look in the mirror I see a wreck. But to make Cora happy I kept my hood off and I know I should do that for Anna-Mary but I didn't want her to see the dark circle under my eyes. Cora started prepping some tea for me and her while also making up some more medicine for Anna-Mary. I swept the floor and washed it and could smell Cora famous rose petal tea. She poured me a cup and I thanked her for it. I always felt like I had a new found energy when I drink this tea.

"Did you see the dragon?" Cora ask

"Yes. He looks like a sea dragon but I didn't know they could fly." I said

"Sea dragons aren't as fast when they fly but they can fly none the less. They just prefer to swim." Cora said

"It went to the temple, wonder what creatures do in that temple." I wondered

"Some say they seek guidance from the Goddesses, some believe they gain more power when they go there and some believe it's the place where they decided who they want as a sacrifice." Cora said

"I'm of age that I could be dragged away." I said looking out the window

"Do not talk like that!" Cora said

"I'm just saying that if I was…please take care of Anna-Mary for me." I said

"Of course I would Bubbles but you must not talk like that. Who knows maybe you'll never get dragged away. Once you turn forty your name will be taken out of the list." Cora said

"I suppose so but that will be in 24 years before my name is taken out." I said

Cora stayed for a bit but as night slowly fell every villager hurried off home. Only a few would always wonder around town but many were scared about the creatures that loved to roam the night. Cora said her goodnights and hurried off home. I sat by a window looking up at the night sky. You could see some dragons flying about; they weren't the larger dragon but still fair size ones. I believed they were called Moon Dragons, they only hunt at night and sleep during the day. I also heard that just one of them have enough poison in their bite to almost kill a full size dragon. One flew down and you could see its scales were a grey colored and its eyes were a piercing yellow. It kept flying around the village meaning it was going to grab someone but before he could he was scared off by that dragon I saw flying over to the temple. His scales where a deep blue that reminded me of the open sea and his eyes were a dark cerulean blue. Other Moon Dragon went after him and soon a fight broke out. The large Sea Dragon easily killed a good amount of the Moon Dragons but more and more kept coming and it soon became too much for the Sea Dragon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bubbles POV

'Go to him.' A voice told me

"Who?" I ask looking around

'Go to him.' The voice said again

A voice kept telling me to go to the dragon. But if I did he could eat me plus there so many creatures out there and the woods are thick. I wouldn't last five minutes out there but the voice kept getting louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hood on and slowly made my way out of the village. Owls hooted and crickets played their melody. The forest was really spooky at night. My thoughts were redirected when I heard a growl sound. I walked over to where the sound was and saw the sea dragon lying down trying to treat his wounds. I took a deep breath wondering what I should do when I felt like something was growing under me. I looked down and saw a pure white lily, like the one in the filed today, growing up and was wrapping up around my legs. I tried to unwrap my leg but it kept going and was growing in size. I fell over and the flower open up and engulfed me. Soon my vision started to get blurry and I was getting dizzier by the second until I finally passed out.

Boomer POV

Stupid Moon Dragon and their poison. They been coming more in Brick's territory and he has ask me and Butch to kill any we see but I may have bitten off more than I could chew. At first I thought there was only a dozen of them but as soon as I attacked them another four dozen shout up from the forest attacking me. I took out half of them but the poison was kicking in and I had to go into the forest to rest. But I was sure they would follow me and continue their attack but something kept them back. I stayed awake keeping my eyes open and soon morning came up and the forest was becoming clearer and I could see a rather large white flower growing not far off. The head of the flower was closed but once the sun's rays hit the flower it slowly open up. Something slides out of the flower in a clear substance. It looked like a human but the last I check humans don't come out of flowers. I pulled out trees so I could get a better look at this odd occurrence. It was a young female human with golden blond hair and wearing a pure white gown. She was stirring a bit telling me she was waking up.

"W…what happen?" the girl ask

"A flower spit you out." I said

The girl jump hearing my voice and looked completely terrified.

"D-don't eat me." She said shaking

"Now why would I do that? I'm more curious about why a flower spit you out. You human?" I ask

"I-I'm human…b-but I don't understand…I j-just passed out. I wasn't in a f-flower." She said

"Yes you were, I saw it. Plus you're covered in…" I said but stopped

The liquid on her was disappearing like it was never there. I stood up and grabbed her, was going to find out who this was. I've seen many female humans before but none like her, her beauty was beyond anything I've seen before and for some reason I didn't believe she was human. She was crying hard saying she didn't want to die. Felt bad to scare her like this, I'll let her relax in a room until she calms down.

*4 hours later*

"Master the young human girl is awake." A maid inform me

"Bring her down here." I said

"Are you sure Master? She's human and the last human to go near your horde…half the castle was almost destroyed." The maid said

"I will be fine just bring her here." I said

"Very well." The maid said

The maid bowed and walked back into the castle. I laid my head down waiting for her but figure she wasn't coming out easily because I could hear her screaming. I felt a little annoyed about this as I let a puff of smoke out and my form changed. I cracked my neck since it's been a very long time since I been in this form and remembered how annoying it was. I walked up to the tower I left the girl in and she was still screaming to the high heavens. I open the doors and saw her in the corner and she had thrown things at the maid.

"G-get…GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed

"No one gonna hurt you. Just relax." I said

"Leave…me…alone." She said sliding down the wall crying

"Leave." I said to the maid

The maid bowed and left the room. I walked over to the girl and could hear her sobbing and saying she was going to be eaten. I moved some hair out of her face and she wacked my hand away with wide frighten eyes. At this rate she'll give herself a damn heart attack if she doesn't calm down.

"You're not gonna be hurt or eaten so just relax." I said

"Yes I will be…the dragon is gonna…" she said sobbing again

"I can guarantee that the dragon not gonna eat you." I said

"How would you know…" she said

"Because I am the dragon." I said

She just shook her head

"Yes I am. I turned into this form when I heard you screaming to the high heavens." I said

I quickly changed my eyes to look dragon

"W-why am I here?" she ask

"Can you tell me your name first?" I ask

"B-bubbles…Bubbles Ortega." Bubbles said

"So are you calm now?" I ask

"A…little." Bubbles said

"Ok so can you tell me why I saw you coming out of a flower?" I ask

"I still don't understand…I was in the woods but something knocked me out…then I saw you…in your dragon form." Bubbles said

'Maybe she really doesn't know.' I thought

"Anna-Mary!" Bubbles said getting up

"Who?" I ask

"My sister, I have to get back to her." Bubbles said walking to the door

"No you're staying here." I said grabbing her

"P-please…I need to get back…she's ill." Bubbles said trying to get out of my grip

I picked Bubbles up and hit the known pressure spot that can safely put humans to sleep. I laid her back on the bed and left the room. Locking the door so she couldn't get out, I started to walk downstairs when I had the feeling Brick was trying to get a hold of me. I went to the very lowest part of my castle were an overly size mirror was. Activating the mirror I saw Brick on the other side of it and he looked damn annoyed to which either means it has to do with Butch or the Moon Dragons.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boomer POV

I got an earful from Brick about Butch being the usual ass he was. I just rolled my eyes at him telling him that he should be used to this by know. But I knew Brick was only yelling at me so he wouldn't yell at Blossom and upset her. To shut Brick up I told him I would talk to Butch and tell him to cut it out. Brick let out a frustrated sigh and let it go but he did ask me why I was in my human form. I had forgotten I was still in this form when I came down here. I knew I could trust Brick so I simply told him what happen last night and this morning.

"A human that was spit out by a large white flower? You sure that poison hasn't affected your brain?" Brick ask

"Very funny. Yes I'm sure and she's here in the castle but she doesn't remember being spit out by the flower." I said

"Maybe I'll come over and see for myself." Brick said

"Wouldn't be a good idea right now. She panic when she woke up here and having another dragon here would push her over the edge." I said

"I suppose so. I'll give you a week to get her to calm down and then I'll come over." Brick said

"That should be fine." I said

After that Brick vanished from the mirror and I let a sigh go. I'll contact Butch tomorrow or something and tell him to knock it off. Even if that won't do shit. I walked up the stairs and my form changed back and I went out the large wooden doors that lead to my horde. But what I wasn't expecting to see was a dozen of those white flowers near my horde. I looked closely at them and sure enough they looked just like the white flower that spit out Bubbles.

"Strange." I said

I let it be for now, no sense trying to figure it out until I know more about Bubbles. Speaking of Bubbles I heard her walking around the room. I laid my head on my horde closing my eyes trying to get rid of this headache that Brick gave me. But I didn't get to sleep for long because I could hear something, it sounded like a creature crawling up a wall. I open my eyes to see a black creature slide into the window of the room that Bubbles was in and then a scream. I shot up and just before I hit the window I turned into my human form and knocked the black creature away. It was like nothing I have ever seen. But it wasn't a brave thing because it ran off seeing me.

"Take me home!" Bubbles said

"Do you think you be safe there?" I said

"I need to be with my sister!" Bubbles said

I was getting annoyed "Look if I bring your sister here she would be in danger. If that creature attacks you it would go after your sister once it knows who she is." I said

"I…" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes

"I'll take you home for the day, so you can say your goodbyes. You must come back to the place where I found you before the sun sets." I said

Bubbles just nodded

I jumped out the window and was back in my normal form. I was right up to the window holding my claw up so Bubbles could sit as I flew back to her village. I let her go at the spot where I wanted her to meet me at and I warned her that if she tried to run away that I would hunt her down. She ran off in the direction that her village was and I closed my eyes laying down.

Bubbles POV

I ran and ran until I was at the village and I ran even faster to my house where I saw my sister crying with Cora sitting next to her. It hurt me so much to see her crying like this and I would miss her dearly when I left but at least the dragon let me say my goodbyes to them. I walked up to them and that's when they finally noticed me.

"Bubbles!" Anna-Mary said

"Bubbles your alive?" Cora ask

"Yes but I can't stay…" I said looking down

"What's wrong?" Cora ask

I told them everything that happened

"I see…" Cora said

"Bubbles you can't leave me…" Anna-Mary said

"Anna…Trust me I want to stay but he will hunt me down if I don't go back tonight." I said

"Perhaps one day you will be able to come back…until then I will care for Anna-Mary." Cora said

"Thank you and I will try to come back…I don't know when but I will be back." I said

The rest of the day was spent at home. I spend as much time as I could with Anna-Mary and when night came and Anna-Mary was asleep I headed back to the place where the dragon was. He was awake and waiting for me. I didn't look at him and sat on his back holding on so I wouldn't fall. A diner was prepared but I didn't eat. I ask if I could be excused and go to bed. A maid I'm guessing escorted me to my room and I laid down closing my eyes with a single tears shed thinking of my poor frail sister.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bubbles POV

I woke up blinking my eyes a bit not remembering right away where I was or what happen but I quickly remember. I sat up in the bed and saw a dark blue dress on the chair. The material was beautiful and looked like a dress a rich noble lady would wear. I suppose the dragon wants me to wear it and it be best not to anger him. I slipped out of this white gown and into the dark blue dress. It was pretty but I would rather be home in my normal clothing then wearing this. A few minutes after I got change I heard a knock on the door and it unlocking. A maid walked in saying breakfast was ready. I didn't move or say anything so the maid said it would be best if I just went to eat. I nodded my head and walked down the flight of stairs. As I walked down the hall I notice the servants here nervous about something.

"Can I ask what's wrong?" I ask the maid

"Lady Blossom lost her child and Lord Brick upset. They had been trying to have a child for years now. But each time Lady Blossom falls ill and losses the child and Lord Brick's is here trying to calm down. That's why everyone running about a bit panic. Trying not to upset him more then he is." The maid said

"Are they dragons?" I ask

"Yes Lord Brick is the king of this land and every time this happens he gets violent." The maid said

"Are you a dragon?" I ask

"No I'm a forest spirit. My family died when I was little and Master Boomer took me in." the maid said

"Oh I see." I said

"Well here we are. Have a seat and I'll get your food." The maid said

We entered a large dining room with a long table with at least a dozen chairs or more. I took a seat at the closet chair since I didn't know where to sit. The maid came back with a plate and the food was very good. After I finished eating I could hear people running about and then a roar loud enough to shake the whole castle. I hide under the table in case something where to fall. After a few minutes it stopped but there was a big 'thump'. I looked up toward the window but didn't see anything.

"Maybe that wasn't Lord Brick." I said

"It was, he was venting but is calming down." The maid said

I jumped up, hitting my head on the table.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." The maid said

"It's ok." I said get out from under the table

"Have you finish eating?" the maid ask

"Yeah, it was good. Thank you." I said

"No worries. Well let's get out of here. Best to stay out of a dragon way when they're mad." The maid said

"Where are we going?" I ask

"The garden. Master Boomer said I could take you there for today." The maid said

"I didn't get your name." I said

"Oh sorry, I'm Sophie Vineyard." Sophie said

"Bubbles Ortega." I said

"Oh I know. You're the human that was spit out by a flower. Everyone in the castle knows about you." Sophie said

"Again I wasn't spite out by a flower. Why does everyone keep saying that?" I ask

"Because Master Boomer said he say it. A large white flower open up and in a sense spite you out." Sophie said

"I can't say I remember that." I said

"Master Boomer said you were asleep when it happened." Sophie said

I nodded my head as Sophie led me to the back of the castle and into a large garden right in the back. All sorts of different flower were shattered around, small streams surrounding the garden and a very large pound right in the middle with fish swimming in it.

"It's beautiful." I said

"It's the garden that Master Boomer's mother created because giving birth to Master Boomer.." Sophie said

"Where his mother?" I ask

"After giving birth to Master Boomer, she fell very ill and quickly passed away. Lately that's how it's been for not just dragons but every other creature out there. They either can't carry children or fall terrible ill and pass away after giving birth." Sophie said

"I see and his father?" I ask

"Don't know." Sophie said

I simple nodded and walked around looking about. Boomer's mother must have loved flowers or gardening in general. Wonder if Boomer has kept it up in memory of his mother. The water was clear and cool so maybe he placed these little streams here to keep the flowers watered. I sat down by the pound watching the fish swim by.

"Have you relaxed enough to not freak out?" Boomer ask

"There no sense getting worked up anymore. There no way I'll be able to go home." I said

"So then you gonna tell me why you came out of a flower?" Boomer ask

"I'll say it again I don't recall being spite out by a flower or even being in one. All I remember was walking out of my house and the next thing I knew I woke up in that field and you were there." I said

"So you really have no idea do you?" Boomer ask

"Right." I said

"Well there must have been a reason. Can you remember anything before walking out of your house?" Boomer ask

I thought about it and felt like something did happen before I walked out of the house. Something I saw maybe? No I don't think that was it. A lot of that night is a blur and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember. I figure I remember later on so I changed the subject by asking about Brick and the reason he was upset. Boomer pretty much told me what Sophia told me. I ask him why didn't they just stop trying and Boomer couldn't answer that. He said that he didn't understand it either but they wanted a child of their own.

"Is the any creatures that don't have this problem?" I ask

"No werewolves, vampires, nymphs and every other creature out there have this problem." Boomer said

'Not humans, yes sometimes there complication but nothing like this.' I thought to myself

"Well like I said you'll be staying here until I figure this out, plus there that black creature that attacked you." Boomer said

"What was it?" I ask

"No idea. Never seen it before but it wasn't a brave thing. Ran right off." Boomer said

The time past by far quicker than I would have thought and nightfall came over us. I was taken back up to my room after diner and changed into a nightgown given to me. I looked out the small window in my room and could see out towards the mountains. I was tired but something was keeping me awake. I felt like something was wrong, very wrong. Boomer was in his dragon form sleeping on what I was guessing was his horde but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I felt uneasy about something and it wasn't the fact I was in a dragon's castle.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blossom POV

Again I lost the child, I fell ill and my body rejected the child in me. I laid on a bed in my human form, I didn't have the strength to be in my dragon form right now. Brick left again upset about it, I wish I could bear his child but no matter what we try I just can't. We've tried from different diets, to medical tea and just about everything we could think of but nothing worked. The night sky was quieter than usual. All I could hear was some of the servants cleaning the place. Brick had come home a few hours ago bringing me tea to help ease my stomach. He laid next to me in his human form with his head on my stomach. Soon I couldn't hear the servants as everyone was now asleep, expect me. I manage to get up and out of Brick's grip without waking him up and looked outside. From where our home was we could see the Goddesses Temple. I was tired and ill but I would always go to the temple whenever I felt hurt or lost. I walked out into the yard and turned into my dragon form, flying slowly over to the temple avoiding drawing attention to myself. When I go there the stone guardians of the temple blocked my path as they always did but I knew of a secret entrance that allowed me to enter.

"Why can't I carry?" I ask myself

"Lost a child again?" a voice said

"So the spirits of this temple are awake?" I ask

"Oh we been awake for years now." Another voice said

"So why speak to me know?" I ask

"You interest us. You lost child after child and yet you still try." A third voice said

"Because I hope one day I will give birth." I said

"You do realize that if you do finally give birth you'll die. Just like Mora did." The first voice said

"Boomer's mother was ill to begin with. Giving birth to Boomer did not cause her death." I said

"So wrong you are." The second voice said

"So your saying were not meant to have children?" I ask

"Oh no that's not it at all. Many, many years ago dragons could have children." The third voice said

"So why not know?" I ask

The three voices laugh loudly but then it went dead silent. I called out to them but nothing happen. I walked to the center of the temple where the statue of the two Goddesses where. They each held a little girl in their hands that had their eyes closed. I always did feel better when I stood next to this statue but something was wrong. One of the little girls being held by one of the Goddesses was different. It's been a few years since I been here and couldn't put a finger on what was different but something was. The sun's rays were piercing through a crack in the wall and I felt a heavy thump meaning Brick was awake and had come here to find me. He was use to this but he never liked it so when he caught up to me he was angry but did his best to not yell.

"Something different." I said

"What do you mean?" Brick ask

"Whenever I come here I would feel better, as if something was healing me. But this time…I feel like something waking up. Something that's been dormant for thousands of years." I said

"Your family always been more in tune with this temple." Brick said

"I could just be imagining it, over tired or something." I said

"Let's go home and you can rest. I just wished you stop sneaking off to here when you're not well. At least let me go with you." Brick said

I just simply nodded my head and followed Brick out of the temple. I saw the temple guardians shattered so that's how Brick got in. But they would be fine, there some sort of magical spell on them that repairs them over time. When we got home Brick told me to go rest but I shook my head. I told him I would rest in the library will I read. Brick knew he wouldn't win this and took me there. I sat in my favorite chair picking up my book. Brick went to his desk down the hall a bit and was probably trying to figure something else to try.

Bubbles POV

"Why do I suddenly feel like…something wrong?" I ask myself

I was still in that room Boomer left me in. He would let me walk around every now and then but whenever other creatures would come by I would have to stay here. Sophie stays with me when this happens and we have become good friends. She for some reasons loved to style my hair. She said it's the softest hair she had ever felt. I don't see how that could be because I didn't get a chance to wash it that much.

"What do you mean?" Sophie ask coming back into the room

"Oh sorry I was talking to myself." I said

"That's alright. I got your lunch." Sophie said placing a tray on the nightstand

"Thank you and are they still here?" I ask

"Yes they are. Master Boomer one of the three strongest dragons in this land. So he gets visits from many creatures wanting to marry their daughters off to him. Seeing as how Lord Brick is mated to Lady Blossom and Master Butch is mated to Lady Buttercup, Master Boomer the only one left." Sophie said

"Must be troublesome." I said

"He always respectfully declines their offers." Sophie said

"Why that?" I ask

"He doesn't want a mate because he's afraid of losing her. Seeing as how not only dragons but every creatures can't repopulate that easily and if one does manage to have a child then that female would die. Master Boomer said he rather stay along then risk losing someone close to him." Sophie said

It's sad really; he's keeping himself from finding someone all because he's scared of losing them. I watched out the window as Sophie finished styling my hair. The creatures left about an hour later and I saw Boomer standing by the entrance of the castle watching them leave. Wouldn't he be happy if he just let someone in and just not have a child? It has been a week since I been here and I had gotten to know many of the servants here and have gotten to know Boomer. I remember him telling me Brick would be coming to see me within a week so I would be face to face with the king of dragons. That thought along scared me. Once I finished my lunch I told Sophie I was heading downstairs now since the other creatures had left. I went back to the garden and sat by the pound, starting to hum a song I would sing to Anna-Mary.

"What's that song?" Sophie ask

"It's a song I heard when I was very young. When I told my mother about it she told me it was the song the White Goddess would sing to children. When my mother died I would sing this song to my sister, it helped her fall asleep." I said

"It sound like the Lullaby of a Stormy Night. There a story we creatures have that go with that song." Sophie said sitting next to me

"Was is it?" I ask curious

"They say if a creature that is young loses his parents and is lost he or she would hear that song. The White Goddess would appear to them and guide them to a new home that would accept them and care for them. Although there a legend that if something where to happen to the White Goddess another would take her place." Sophie said

I looked at her confused

"They said that both Goddesses had a child each, the ones that would take their place if something where to happen to them. So in the story if the White Goddess couldn't guide the young children anymore then another would. But if that day ever came then it would be a dark time for us. The new White Goddess would be hunted down by darkness." Sophie said

"So let me see if I got this right. The White Goddess guides orphan children to safe homes. She herself has a child that will take her place if something happens to her. If that child were to come about then darkness would try to kill it?" I ask

"I don't know if the darkness would kill the child but if it would be capture by darkness then we creatures will never be able to have children. We wait for that day the child of the White Goddess come to us but many have given up. But I still have faith." Sophie said

"Why that?" I ask

"When I lost my parents…there was a nasty storm. I was sure I was going to die. That was until I saw a figure. In the distance was someone motioned me to follow them. I did and that's when Master Boomer found me. I believed that the figure was her, I believed that I saw the child of the White Goddess." Sophie said


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV

Blossom is resting in her room still feeling like something was waking up but couldn't figure out if it was good or bad. She felt like it was something she should know what it is but she couldn't pin point it. Her family has for thousands of years been in tune with the Temple of the Goddesses. They were the first to know that both Goddesses have vanished but they did not know if this was the cause of the inability to carry a child properly. Blossom knew the secret was within her parent's old territory but that had been overtaken by a fierce dragon and she knew all too well she would never be strong enough to reclaim that territory. The memory of that day still haunts Blossom and she wish she could forget it. Being only raised by her father since her mother died giving birth to her, she did what she could to help her father keep the territory but he was old and weak. When her father died fighting off the dragon Blossom did the only thing she could do, she ran. She was scared for her life, she abandon her family home.

"Lady Blossom?" a maid said

"Sorry. What did you say?" Blossom ask snapping out of her train of thoughts

"No it's alright my 'lady. Lord Brick wishes to know if you would like to visit Master Boomer territory." the maid said

"That's right Boomer has a human with him. Yes I'll go visit Boomer with Brick. Tell Brick I'll be done in a moment." Blossom said

"As you wish." The maid said

Blossom took one more look out the window then headed downstairs to leave with Brick. They both took off together heading towards the cave that hide Boomer castle. It took them no more than an hour to get there and they were greeted by Boomer butler. They were escorted to the study room which was littered with more treasure then actual books. But what they had not expected to see where these white lilies growing out of the walls. Some maids where busy picking the flowers out of the wall, will a few other put the books away.

"Master Boomer, Lord Brick and Lady Blossom are here." The butler announced

"Welcome you too. It's been ages." Boomer said walking over

"How have you been?" Brick ask

"I've been well." Boomer said, he knew all too well not to bring up the loss of a child with Blossom around

"You seem to be having some flower problems." Blossom said

"Haha yes well it's probably because of the garden my mother created." Boomer said nervously

"And not because of the human you brought home?" Brick ask

"Ok yes I think it's because of her." Boomer said in defeat

"So where is she?" Blossom ask

"In her room, I had another dragon come here offering me there daughter hand in marriage. So I had the young human stay in her room." Boomer said

Boomer called over a maid and told them to go get Bubbles and to bring her to the garden. The maid bowed and left to get the young girl. Boomer lead his guess to a beautiful garden patio, green tea was brought out for the three dragons. They spoke among each other about the Moon Dragon problem as well as other things concerning their territory.

Bubbles POV

I was sleeping in the room when I heard a voice. I woke up thinking maybe it was Sophie trying to wake me up but I didn't see her or anyone. I open the door but didn't see anyone; I looked out down the stairs confused but closed the door. I sat on the bed bored being in this room. I listen but couldn't hear anyone so I wondered if the visiting dragons have left or not. I decided to go check but to be sneaky about it. I walked down the stairs quietly and just as I got to the bottom I bump into a maid. She apologized and told me that Boomer wanted to see me. I told her it was my fault that I bump into her. We went to the garden where I saw to other people there.

"Master Boomer. I brought the young girl." The maid said

"Come over here Bubbles." Boomer said

I bit my cheek a bit and walked over trying not to seem nervous

"Brick, Blossom this is the human girl I spoke of." Boomer said

"The one that was spit out by a flower?" Brick said

I wanted to say something but kept my mouth shut.

"Go one sit, we don't bite." Blossom said with a smile

'That I highly doubt' I thought to myself

I took the seat next to Boomer and to be honest I didn't know what to say.

"Do you remember?" Blossom ask

"R-remember what?" I ask

"The flower." Blossom said

"No, I have no memory of a flower spiting me out." I said

'Kill them.' a voice said

"Huh?" I looked around confused

"Something wrong?" Brick ask

"N-no. I just thought I heard something." I said

The evening past by with me hearing that voice telling me to kill them and I tried to not seem distracted by it and answer there question but my head was starting to hurt. Blossom was asking me about the village I grew up in and it took everything I had to not cry, I missed my sister so much I just hope she was ok. As the evening went on Brick and Boomer started talking among themselves and Blossom was talking to me. She seems really nice but maybe she was she acting. The voice in my head never stop telling me to kill them so I was grateful when Brick said they were heading home, maybe now the voice will go away and my head will stop hurting so much. I stood up when Boomer did and bowed when they left. I could still hear my heart beating rapidly from meeting them with my head pounding away from the headache. When I got back to my room I collapse on my bed and pulled the cover over me not even bothering to get changed into my nightgown.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In A Dream

"Where am I?" a young woman ask

I young woman walked around in an endless darkness. Unsure as to where she was or how she got here. She called out for anyone but would get no answer. She felt truly alone in this darkness, her heart was aching for someone to help her. Tears escaped her as she quickly rubbing them away but they kept coming. The young woman fell on her knees crying harder, wanting to leave this darkness but couldn't find her way out.

"Do you wish to be free?" a voice said

"Who's there?" The young woman ask

"We can set you free. We just ask a simple little favor." The voice said

"Anything…I just want to get out of this darkness. I'm scared and feel so alone." The young woman said

"Very good young one." The voice said

Soon the young woman was feeling sick as the darkness was pushing its way inside of her. She could feel a power flowing through her and even the darkness didn't scare her anymore. She didn't feel weak anymore but strong. She didn't know what the voice would ask of her but she didn't care. A light shone brightly as it blinded her and she soon feel into a deep slumber. The darkness was her friend and the light her enemy, that was how she felt know. Soon even her heart fell into the darkness as her very soul was lost.

Bubbles POV

"Ah…my head hurts. I said

"Are you alright Bubbles?" Sophie said

"Yeah I just got a headache for some reason." I said

"I'll go make you some green tea to help with the headache." Sophie said

"Thank you." I said

Sophie left the garden to go make the tea but soon the headache just left. It was so strange though, I felt like I could hear voices but it was like they weren't talking to me. I took a deep breath trying to calm down and a few minutes later Sophie came back and gave me the tea. I thanked her and we talked about what it means I was spit out by the flower. Sophie thinks maybe the Goddesses protected me that night or something. That could be what it is but why did I have that dress on. I don't recall ever owning a dress as beautiful as that white gown was.

"Where is the dress?" I ask

"The one Master Boomer found you in?" Sophie ask

"Yes that one." I said

"It was put away to keep it safe. It had jewels on it so naturally Master Boomer wouldn't get rid of it." Sophie said

"Dragons really do love jewels and that kind of stuff don't they." I said

"Very much so. The bigger the horde the more respect that dragon gets." Sophie said

"So the Lord Brick and Lady Blossom must have quiet the horde to be considered the king and queen." I said

"Under their castle is a huge cavern just filled with treasure." Sophie said

We chatted some more but every now and then I would get this weird feeling I was being watched. I shrugged it off as me just being paranoid. Sophie was a lot of fun to hang out with and she was helping me feel more secure about me being here and she would even sneak off to check on my little sister every night. Boomer came into the garden and looked like he was about ready to kill someone; I was scared to ask what was wrong.

"Master Boomer, is everything alright?" Sophie ask

"A group of treasure hunter are going around killing dragons and taking their treasure." Boomer said

"It's nothing you haven't dealt with before." Sophie said

"I know, it's just annoying and a pain in the ass." Boomer said

"If I can ask…does it happen a lot?" I ask

"No not really and normally it's just one person, sometime a group of five but that's it." Boomer said

'Wonder if they come here if I could escape with them? Then maybe I could go back to my sister.' I thought

I've been living here for a month now I believe and everyone was really nice and not as scary as I thought so I really don't know if I want to leave or not. If only I could have my sister with me so I could care for her. I knew she wouldn't live to fall in love and have a family like she always wanted. That's why I swore I be there for her till her last breath. But know I broke that promise and I felt horrible for doing that. I stood up and excused myself. I wandered around the castle thinking about a way I could maybe convince Boomer to let me bring my sister here. Maybe if I swore she never would touch his horde or something, then maybe he would allow it. I didn't realize it but I wandered out into the forest, away from the castle. Oh no Boomer gonna be so mad if I don't get back. He may even attack my village if I don't return, but I don't even know where I am. The forest was so thick I couldn't see the castle anymore. I figure if I walk backwards I would find my way, so I turned around and head in that direction but I felt like I was getting more lost.

"Sophie! Boomer!" I called out

Nothing

"Why did I wander off. I'm so lost and who know what creatures are lucking around." I said

"What's a human doing out here?" a voice ask

I turned around and saw a woman that looked about my age. She had raven black hair and bright lime green eyes. She wore a black and light green formal dress, her hair was in a sense messy but done in a way that made it look nice. She walked over to me and I was scared out of my mind.

"Guess the better question is, why where you calling for Boomer?" she ask

"W-well you s-see…I'm s-suppose too s-stay in his c-castle. B-but I wandered off…I c-can't find my way back." I said

"Are you the human that was spit out by a flower?" She ask, wish they stop saying that

"Yes." I said

"Names Buttercup Liakos. Me and my mate are friends with Boomer. Come on I'll take you back." Buttercup said

"Thank you." I said

"No problem, just try not to get lost again. Next time it may not be me or even Butch that finds you." Buttercup said

"I won't wander from the castle again. But if I can ask, what are you doing out here? Are you also a dragon?" I ask

"Yes I'm a dragon and I was out hunting when I heard you call for Sophie and Boomer. So I turned into my human form and approached you." Buttercup said

We walked for about ten minutes and we were back at the castle. Boomer came out and he was really pissed off at me. I hide behind Buttercup telling him I didn't mean to leave the castle. That I was thinking about my sister and didn't realize I was in the forest. Buttercup stood up for me and Boomer calmed down. Buttercup said she was going to contact Butch to tell him where she was. I was sitting in the dining room eating dinner and talking to Buttercup when I saw this huge black and dark green dragon land outside the castle. Boomer told me not to worry that it was only Butch.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bubbles POV

Yesterday was pretty eventful, with me wandering off by accident to meeting two more of Boomer dragon friends. Buttercup was really cool to hang out with but Butch scares me more than Brick and Blossom combine. But now I was again stuck in this room because a few other of Boomer friends where coming over and from what I'm told these friends hate humans. So Sophie was staying with me keeping me company. I watched out the window when I saw a lot of smoke coming from where my village was.

"Sophie you went to check on my sister last night right?" I ask worried

"Yeah she was doing fine. Same as the night before. Your whole village seemed fine, why do you ask?" Sophie ask

"Because there smoke coming from where my village is." I said

"What?" Sophie ask coming to the window

I pointed in the direction and Sophie said she run over there and have a look at what was going on. Thirty minutes past by and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go back and see for myself if something was happening. I ran down the stairs and out the castle without being caught by anyone. I ran through the forest, not stopping once even if I hurt noises. All I could think about was getting back to the village and praying that my sister was ok. Night was falling upon me and I knew I be in more danger but I had to keep going. I finally made it and saw my village was burned down to the ground and the townsfolk lied dead in the streets. Tears threaten to escape my eyes as I ran towards my house. Praying to the heavens that Anna-Mary was somehow alive.

"Anna-Mary! Where are you?" I called out

But all I could hear was the fire burning down houses. I made it to my home and it had practically burned completely down. I fell to my knees crying my eyes out calling Anna-Mary name over and over again. I should have been here for her; I shouldn't have stayed with that dragon. It's his fault! If I was here I could have saved her! I heard some horse coming from behind me and I turned my head a bit to see who it was, tears running down my face like a waterfall.

Boomer POV

"Where is she?!" I ask mad

"I'm sorry. She saw smoke coming from where her village was and so I said I would go look. But her village was completely destroyed. Then I was attacked by a group of humans and I ran back here. She must have taken off before I got back here. I'm so sorry Master Boomer." Sophie said

"Damn it. It won't take me long to get to her village. You stay here in case she comes back." I said

Sophie bowed and I took off into the night sky flying quickly towards Bubbles village. I saw the smoke and did feel an ache in my chest but I pushed that to the back. When I got there I picked up on Bubbles scent, I followed it to what I'm guessing was her home but it vanishes after that but I did pick up on a handful of scents. I followed them out into the forest further out and it leads me to a village two hours away. I turned into my human form just outside of the village and walked in. no one saw me so I didn't have anything to worry about. I walked about when I picked up on Bubbles scent again. It brought me to what looked like a bar and I heard people fighting in there. I open the door and it was nothing but thugs and thieves fighting about shit. I walked up to the front and the bar tender ask what I'd want.

"I'm looking for someone. A blond hair, blue eye girl." I said

"Well there lots of girls like that in town, got to be more specific." The bar tender said

"She went back to her home, a village about two hours away from here to the north. She went back there when she saw smoke. Then I heard she was here." I said

A thief came up to me and I turned around to face him.

"That village was burned down by some dark force. No one alive so why don't you leave. We don't want outsiders in our town." The thief said, Bubbles scent was on him

I grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the wall. Soon every thug and thief came at me but it didn't last long. Within seconds every thug and thief where either dead or knocked out. I went up to the one thief and grabbed his collar.

"Where is she?" I ask

"Don't know who you're talking about." The thief said

"You realized I'm not human right? I can snap you neck with ease and burn this whole damn village down. So save yourself and the rest of this town that burden and tell me where she is." I said

"Down the basement." The thief said

"Know was that so hard. On and this." I said then snapped his neck

The bar tender was hiding behind the bar as I walked past him and down towards the basement. I heard some soft sobbing and open the door and saw Bubbles tied up and bloodied. I walked over to her and untied her. I went to go pick her up when she slapped me. I shook my head and didn't give her a choice and picked her up. I walked out of the bar and this time I didn't care if anyone saw me as I turned into my dragon form and took off back towards my castle. Bubbles had fallen asleep by the time I got home and the doctor was treating her wounds. I rubbed the cheek that Bubbles had slapped and that aching feeling came back to me but again I just pushed it back.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Unknown POV

"The light lives and wants to take everything away from you again. It wants you to be alone." A dark spirit said

"I'll destroy the light. I won't every be alone again." a young woman said

"You must destroy the light before it can gain all its power. With every passing moment the light grows stronger, threating your very life." The dark spirit said

"Be quiet! I'll destroy the light before it can destroy me." The young woman said

"Very well An-"the dark spirit was cut off

"And I will not be referred by that name anymore." The young woman said

"Then tell me, what is your name?" the dark spirit said

"My name is Lamia." Lamia said

Lamia left the chambers where the dark spirit lied, its laughter echoing throughout the black castle. Lamia walked up the spiral staircase to the very highest tower; she stood out on the balcony seeing how large her forces were already. An army of lost souls and rotting corps. Without saying a word two of the many lost souls knew what she wanted and went off to do it. Lamia watched them leave as she took in what her kingdom was. A dead land that was void of live, she was the only living thing around and she blamed the light for this. The light took everything from her, so she was told.

Bubbles POV

It has been a week since I saw my village destroyed and I had refused to leave this room. When food would be brought to me I would sometime refuse it and go all day without eating. Sophie has been understanding and had talk to Boomer for me. I did get an apology from Boomer but I still felt empty inside. I would stare for hours out the window toward where my village once stood. All those poor people killed in that fire…my poor sister. I knew she wouldn't live long but she must have been so scared…in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry…I made you a promise and I broke it. I wish I could take your place." I said as tears escaped my eyes

*Ghoulish noise*

"Is someone there?" I ask wiping the tears away

The room seem to have gained a thick heavy air. I'm not sure how to explain it but I felt like something wasn't right, that something was coming for me. I walked over to the door and open it slowly; even the stairs had an eerie feeling to them. I slowly made my way downstairs wrapping my arms around my chest trying to get rid of this feeling. I made it to the bottom and the feeling was never leaving me, I could see people walk past me and they didn't seem to feel it. The feeling did for some reason leave but I was still on edge a bit. What was that all about anyways?

"I must be imaging things." I said

"Gonna have diner in the dining room today?" a voice ask

"Huh?" I said turning around

"Diner in the dining room." Sophie said

"Oh sorry I was out of it. Yeah I'll have diner in the dining room." I said

"Well then come on. It'll be ready soon." Sophie said

I followed Sophie to the dining room and I saw Boomer sitting there. He avoided all eye contact with me as I took my seat. There was already a plate there for me as I slowly started to eat. I suppose I also owe Boomer an apology for running off to my village. When I woke up he was beside me and he looked really worried. Then I slapped him calling him a killed and a few other things. I placed my fork down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I said

"For what?" Boomer said

"Slapping you, calling you a killer and making you worry." I said

"You don't have to apology for that." Boomer said still not looking at me

"No I have to. Yes I was upset and I still am. I promise my little sister I would always be there for her. When you took me here not letting me go I broke that promise to her and seeing my village burned down like that…I feel I let my sister down." I said

"You didn't break your promise because I kept you here against your will. If you had come here of your own free will then yes you would have but that wasn't the case." Boomer said

"Thank you." I said

The rest of diner went by a bit better. There wasn't an awkward air between us anymore but a comforting silence between us. After diner I went into one of the many living rooms and found a nice book to read. Boomer had gone off somewhere probably to get more treasures for his horde. The treasure hunter did happen to show up a few days ago and Boomer took care of them with ease but I did find it cute how he acted after the treasure hunter where dealt with. He growled at anything and everything that moved and he laid on his horde.

'Mom…' a voice called out

"Who there?" I ask

'Mom…wake up.' The voice called out again

I place the book down and stood up. I once again wandered off but this time I knew I had. I could still hear the voice of a little girl asking her mother to wake up. I came up to a small cave and saw a small girl shaking a large wolf. She kept asking her mother to wake up. When I got close enough I could see the large wolf had deep cuts and bite marks all over her. The child was a werewolf; why else would she be calling a wolf her mother.

"Little one." I called out

"W-who are you?" the little girl ask

"I know you want your mother to wake up…but I'm afraid she won't be." I said kneeling down in front of the little girl

"I'm all alone." The little girl said crying

"No you're not alone." I said

"My dad dead and so is my mom…I'm all alone." The little girl said

"Come with me. Will find you a new home." I said

The little girl walked over to me hugging me tightly as she cried. I ran my fingers through her hair holding her gently until she had stopped crying. Once she calmed down I stood up taking her hand in mine and we walked out of the small cave. I had no idea where to start looking but my body seem to have known where to go. I just when with it when we came up to a small house hidden deep in the forest. An older gentlemen had stepped out of the house and notice us there. He called out to someone and an elder woman stood at the doorway. They looked at me for what seem like hours then looked towards the little girl holding my hands. I wasn't in control of my body and I told the little girl to go to them. I watched as the little girl walked to them and was picked up by the elder woman. They weren't watching me as I turned around and walked away. I walked and walked until I was back at the castle. It didn't seem like anyone notice I was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blossom POV

Dream

"She's awake."

"She's here."

"Find her."

Those voices kept repeating those lines over and over again. But I couldn't see anything I was in a pitch black room. I couldn't even move but I didn't feel afraid, I felt like those voices meant me no harm but who could they be referring too? I tried to speak but nothing escaped my lips and the voices only got louder and louder. How I wish I could covers my ears they were so loud that I started to get a headache.

Reality

I jolted awake panting and sweating. I place a hand over my forehead when I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I looked over and saw I had woken Brick up and he was looking at me worriedly. I smiled at him telling him I just had a nightmare and that was all. But as normally he knew I was lying and it was more than just a 'nightmare'. So I just told him what it was even if it wasn't much.

"So you just kept hearing voices telling you to find someone?" Brick ask

"Pretty much so." I said

"Then why are you sweating?" Brick ask

"The voices kept getting louder and louder and the one started to sound twisted. I started getting a headache when I just woke up with a jump." I said

"So it has to be about the two Goddesses. We know the White Goddess, the one that lets us bare children without complication, died out a long time ago. So maybe it's the White Goddess's child they want you to find." Brick said

"Or it could be the child of the Black Goddess. And if that is the case then we creatures have pushed things too far." I said

"Is their anyway to find out who it is where looking for?" Brick ask

"Maybe if I went back to the temple. I may get a vision or something." I said

"Will go there then. The sooner we find out who it is the better." Brick said

I completely agreed with Brick on that. We needed to find out who it was we were looking for and fast. I pray that it's the White Goddess's child that has arrived, not only would we be able to have children but it wouldn't mean an end to our lives. I know we creatures haven't treated the humans kindly as the two Goddesses told us to but many of us have either forgotten about what the Goddesses told us or hold hatred towards them. Both me and Brick left our bedroom and flew quickly over to the temple but the closer we got the worse this feeling I had grew. When we got to the temple the Guardians where completely destroyed and they weren't regenerating. I open the temple doors and everything seemed fine but the fact that the Guardians weren't regenerating told me something was wrong.

"I thought those thing came back to life if you destroyed them." Brick said

"They do but something killed them permanently." I said

We walked to the very back chamber where the statue of the two Goddesses stood or well where it used to be. The statue was completely destroyed, pieces of it scattered all over the room. There was a thick and heavy air to this room now but at the same time I feel as if something else was trying to push its way through. I looked through the rubble of what once use to be the statue and so was Brick. I found the part of the statue that represented the White Goddess's child and moved it slight away and found a flower growing out from the cement.

"This flower looks familiar." I said touching it

(Flashback)

"You seem to be having some flower problems." I said

"Haha yes well it's probably because of the garden my mother created." Boomer said nervously

"And not because of the human you brought home?" Brick ask

"Ok yes I think it's because of her." Boomer said in defeat

"So where is she?" I ask

(End of Flashback)

"It's Bubbles." I said falling backward onto my butt

"Blossom you ok?" Brick ask helping me up.

"I'm fine but the one the voices where talking about is Bubbles." I said

"Is she good or bad?" Brick ask

"I think she's the child of the White Goddess but I think the Black Goddess's child may also be alive." I said

"Then let's hurry to Boomer's castle and talk to him." Brick said

We left the temple quickly and that feeling of uneasiness never left me. What if something happen to Bubbles? What if I found this out to late? We flew there as quickly as we could and when we got there we saw a few of Boomer's servant lying dead on the ground and we could hear the familiar growl of Boomer. We walked over to see him in his dragon form, bleeding and shielding someone. Boomer recognized us and started to turn back into his human form to see it was Bubbles he was shielding but she was covered at some spot with this black stuff that seem to be alive.

"What happen here?" Brick ask

"Something attacked Bubbles when she was in my garden. When I fought it off an army of them came and attacked the castle. One of them did something to her." Boomer said holding Bubbles bridal style

"Let's get inside. There something I need to tell you and it may explain what attacked her." I said

We walked inside and Boomer laid Bubbles on one of the few couches in the living room and we sat on the others. I started off by telling Boomer about my dream then about the temple and what I believe Bubbles is. I also told him that I believe that the Black Goddess's child may also be alive and whatever attacked her was sent by the Black Goddess's child.

"So what's this stuff on her? Ever since the attack Bubbles hasn't woken up." Boomer said

"It could be some kind of toxin." Brick said

"So how do we cure her?" Boomer ask getting madder

"Boomer relax, getting worked up won't help Bubbles. There may be a book about this toxin in the library hidden deep within the forbidden forest." I said

"No creature has ever gone in that forest and come back out alive." Brick said

"And for a good reason. The forest is surrounded in a poisonous gas that kills us within minutes." I said

"So how do we get in there without dying?" Boomer ask

"That I'm afraid I don't know." I said

Boomer stood up and went over to Bubbles picking her up gently. I smiled at myself happy that Boomer found someone he wanted to protect even if he never will admits it. When I first meet Bubbles I could tell Boomer liked her but he's too scared of losing someone dear to him and that may just happen. A lot of the servants here where hurt and tried to do their jobs but I could tell some had a hard time so I helped out and Brick helped by removing the dead bodies.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Boomer POV

I brought Bubbles back to her room and laid her on the bed. I placed the covers over her to keep her warm. I watched her face and you could tell she was in pain, it also looked like she wanted to move but the toxin was keeping her immobile. I move some strains out of her face placing behind her ear; I then sat down next to her with my back facing her. I placed my head in my left hand trying to figure out how to save Bubbles. I was about to get up to head to the library when I heard very soft giggling, a giggle from a child.

"Who there?" I called out

Giggles

"Show yourself know!" I demanded

Giggles

"Are you the one that caused this?!" I ask mad

'The Forbidden Forest holds the key.' A child voice said

"I know that but it's-" I was cut off by another voice

'Only a mortal can walk within that forest, only a mortal can be safe from the gas.' A second voice said

I was about to talk but was again cut off

'A barrier can be formed but only for one creature' a third voice said

"So what are you saying? I need a human to come with me?" I ask

After a few second the giggling stopped and I didn't hear the voices anymore. It was all quiet again in the room, leaving me to wonder who the mortal I need to walk through the forest. I sat back down on the bed looking out the window. Does it have to be a certain mortal or can it be any mortal? I looked over at Bubbles, she was born from a mortal mother wasn't she? Even if she is the child of the White Goddess she was still born mortal. But Bubbles can't even move so how could she form the barrier? But just maybe...

"I have to try. Maybe a barrier will automatically form around us." I said getting up

I wrapped Bubbles in a blanket as I held her bridal style. I jumped out through the window landing on my feet still in human form. I only grew out my wings so I could hold her close to me so I could keep a close eye on her. I knew I should have told Brick and Blossom but I had to find out quickly to see if this would work. It took me until nightfall to get to the Forbidden Forest. I landed just in front of the entrance to the forest and could see the thick fog that was the poisonous gas. I took a deep breath and walked right in. I held my breath as long as I could but eventually I had to breathe in more air.

"So I did just have to walk in with you. Since I'm not suffocation on this gas." I said

Giggling

"So you three are here, where do I go from here?" I ask

'The walk will be long and she may try to stop you.' The first voice said

'The flower hold the key to healing the child of light.' The second voice said

'But only the flower that the child was born from will heal her.' The third voice said

And just like before after the three spoke what they had to say it became quiet. I let a sigh go as I made my way through this forest. I looked around and even with a poisonous gas surrounding the area, the trees and flowers weren't wilted away. In fact they looked even livelier then flowers and trees outside of this forest. I looked straight ahead keeping my guard up in case if anything jumped out and tried attacking Bubbles again.

10 hours later

"Man this forest in huge." I said

I was about to sit down and relax for a minute when I saw a clearing I was coming up too. I ran towards it and saw I had made it finally to the flower the voices spoke off. Well flowers anyways, there was a total of ten different flowers here. each different color, shape and sizes. But the third voice said not just any flower would heal her.

"Which one do I chose?" I ask myself "What was it that voice said again?"

I walked on the path through this field and two of the ten flower would react when I walked by them. The first one was a pure black flower with gold color pattering on the inside, I've never seen a flower like that one before. The second one was a pure white lily type of flower; the inside was a bluish color. The black flower was reacting more as I walked by then then the white flower was. But even before I could decide which flower to pick I could hear shrieking, it sounded just like the creatures that attacked Bubbles. I hid behind a tree looking around but couldn't see anything. But I know I heard them and the voice said someone may try to stop me from healing Bubbles. Just then I saw a woman with very long pitch black hair. She kneeled down touching the black flower as it wrapped around her arm. She pulled the flower out and a black liquid was dripping out of the flower. She had a grin on her face as she held the black flower over all the white flowers. The black liquid was killing the white flower. There was also those creatures' crawling around now.

'Fucken bitch. I can't even put Bubbles down to stop her.' I mentally said growling

"Without these flowers she can't be healed and I won't be destroyed." the woman said

"There has to be more." I said quietly

I quietly walked away as to not alert the woman or the creatures. I have been walking for hours on end again as I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was slowly starting to set. And within another 3 hours the sun was gone down and the forest was pitch black. Many of the flowers were closing up and I knew I would have to wait till morning. But I had no idea how much longer Bubbles had. I leaned against a tree resting with Bubbles leaning against me. I could still feel her breathing so I haven't lost her yet. I closed my eyes listening to the noises filling the forest.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Normal POV

Deep within the forest rest the blue sea dragon and the young woman now known as the child of the White Goddess. All that could be heard was the many insects that called this forest home but even that died out slowly. Not even the wind seems to blow into the forest anymore, as if time had stopped within the forest. Slowly something could be heard. The laughter of many children as they slowly started to sing. To many this would seem eerie, hearing the spirits of these children singing and giggling. But it had a soothing feeling to it. Anyone hearing it wouldn't fell afraid of it. Soft footsteps could be heard walking on the lively green grass, a woman with pure white hair long enough that it dragged softly on the floor and eyes as white as pure snow. Wherever she would step flowers would grow in that spot. She stopped in front of the two sleeping against the tree. Kneeling down she moved some hair out of the sleeping woman face. The woman wishes she could have apologize to the sleeping woman. She never wanted this to happen; she knew what awaited the sleeping woman in the very near future. For she too had to do it. the woman looked up towards the sky as she felt the rays of the sun pierce through the thick forest. She took the sleeping woman left hand out letting it touch the ground as a ray shined on the two that were sleeping. The woman started to fade away with a sad smile. Touching the cheek gently of the sleeping woman she spoke.

"Please forgive me child."

Boomer POV

I stirred as I felt like someone was there with us but when I open my eyes I didn't see anyone. Instead I was faced with what looked to be the white flower from that field. I looked down at Bubbles and saw her left hand out of the blanket and touching the ground. The flower was growing larger as it slowly open up. A bluish liquid was inside of it, dripping down on Bubbles left hand. The bluish liquid was pushing its way into Bubbles sink and once it stopped dripping out of the flower Bubbles started to move. She opens her eyes looking at me confused.

"Thank god." I said happily

"What's going on?" Bubbles ask

"I'll explain when we get back to the castle." I said standing up

"Where are we?" Bubbles ask

"The Forbidden Forest. It was the only place that held what I needed to heal you." I said

Bubbles looked at me oddly but didn't push it anymore. I walked until there was an opening large enough for me to jump upwards and into the sky. I again only grew out my wings and flew off towards my castle. Only to be stopped by a two really pissed off redhead. I smile nervously but then seem to let it slid since they both saw Bubbles was awake and healed from the poison.

"Next time take two second to tell us." Brick said flying beside me in his dragon form

"Not like you two would have been able to come." I said

"Still we thought something bad had happen." Blossom said flying beside Brick in her dragon form

"Will someone please tell me what's going on." Bubbles said

"Let's get to your castle Boomer." Brick said

The ride home took just as long although it wasn't nightfall since we had left the Forbidden Forest earlier. It was dusk now and the sky had turned orang from the sun setting down. Bubbles said she could walk but I ignored her as I walked into the castle and into the large living room placing her on the couch. Bubbles crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

2 hours later

"So I'm the child of the White Goddess?" Bubbles ask

"Right." I said

"That can't be right. My mother was a human not some divine Goddess." Bubbles said

"Being the child of the White Goddess doesn't mean you were born from her. It just means your body, spirit and heart is strong enough to hold her powers." Blossom said

"So those things…are gonna come after me again?" Bubbles ask

"Yes but this time will be better prepared." Brick said

"Well diner should be ready. Will you two be joining?" I ask

"Yes will be joining you two but we can't stay much longer." Brick said

Bubbles stood up when I said I would carrier her. She just held her hand up telling me she could walk. She left the room before any of us and we followed right behind her. Just as we approached the dining room Sophie open the doors bowing down telling us diner was ready and she was coming to get us. We sat down when I notice Bubbles had sat at the other end of the table. The look in her eyes told me enough, she wanted to be alone right now.

Bubbles POV

No I can't be this child they think I am. I not and don't want to be this child! I don't care what they think, all I ever wanted was care for my sister but I can't even do that anymore because of them, mostly Boomer fault though. I should have never gone to see him that night; I should have just gone straight to bed! I just want my old life back; I want my sister back…why is this happening to me? I could feel a power flowing through me but I wished I didn't feel it. It only confirms what they told me to be true. I don't even know what to do for crying out loud. I ask Sophie if the castle had any books on this White Goddess. She brought me a few books and they looked really old. Some only spoke of the White Goddess, will others Spoke of both Black and White Goddesses. But none would tell me what I had to do or better yet a way to get right of this power.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lamia POV

"So the dragon healed her. But she seems to hate what she is. This may work for me after all." I said

"What are you thinking Lamia?" a dark spirit ask

"The child of the White Goddess want to get rid of her powers. This may give me the chance to take her powers." I said

"Oh? You would become unstoppable if you gain her powers." Another dark spirit said

"Yes and it will also kill her." I said

I watched through my crystal sphere as Bubbles searched for a way to get rid of her powers. I could see deep in her heart that she was falling into the darkness. Soon her powers would be tainted and I will be able to absorb her powers. All I have to do is gain her trust making her think I wanted to help her. I grin as I formulated a plan for Bubbles, soon all creatures will die and humans will be turned into dark spirit. As long as those troublesome dragons don't interfere then this will be easy.

Bubbles POV

Two days have passed and I had refused to speak to Boomer. I stayed in my room looking up every book I could to find a way to get rid of this power. I didn't want this burden; I didn't want to be the hope for the creatures. I let a sigh go as I finished reading the last book but I didn't find anything that could help me. I could feel the power inside me growing and I wish it would just stop already.

"Do you want to be free of this burden?" a voice ask

"Who there?" I ask

"No one of important. But I saw your struggle and figure I give you a hand." The voice said

It sounded like it came from behind me, when I looked back I saw a woman sitting on my bed. She had very long black hair and piercing yellow eyes. She smiled at me and waved, I waved back with a small smile. She stood up and walked towards me. I got up and backed up. I was scared she was here to hurt me. I back up right into a corner and she was right in front of me.

"W-who are you?" I ask

"My name is Lamia. I'm just a spirit that wanders the world. I was there when your village was burned down. I'm sorry your sister didn't make it but when I came in contact with her spirit I help her passed on so she would be at peace." Lamia

"Anna-Mary…" I said with a sob

"Hey know she wouldn't want you to be sad. She's at peace now." Lamia said wiping a tear away

"It's all that dragon fault! If he would have just let me go home I could have saved her!" I said mad

"I know I been watching you for a long time know. What he did wasn't fair and know that he knows you're the child of the White Goddess she will defiantly not let you go." Lamia said

"I just want my old life back…" I said

"Well you can't get your old life back but you can get back at the dragon that kept you here." Lamia said

"How?" I ask

"Well he wants your powers so all creature can have children again. So if you were to give up that power then they would never be able to have children." Lamia said

"But I don't know how." I said

"But I know how." Lamia said

Lamia held her hand out for me with a warm smile. She seemed really nice and she said she helped Anna-Mary passed on so she could be at peace. I took Lamia hand and a bright light blinded me. I had no idea where Lamia was taking me but I'll happily go. I don't want this power; the creatures don't deserve to have this gift. Soon I started to feel sleepy and I was about to fall to the ground when I felt someone hold me up.

"Sleep now. When you wake up will be at our destination." Lamia said

Boomer POV

I walked back up to Bubbles room to try and talk to her. Blossom told me if Bubbles heart falls into darkness her powers would become tainted. I let a breath go thinking maybe it would be too late. I know she has hatred towards me because of her sister's death. I even started to wonder if forcing her to stay her was the best for her. I got to Bubbles room and open the door.

"Bubbles?" I called out

I fully open the door and walked in to see she was gone. Goddamn it not again! I looked every she could hide in the room but she wasn't here. I raced down to my crystal mirror contacting Brick, it took a few minutes but he finally responded and I told him to come to my castle right away. Then I called up Butch and told him to get here right away also. After that I went back upstairs and told all of my servants to search the castle. An hour past and Brick along with Blossom had arrived

"What's going on?" Brick ask

"Bubbles is missing!" I said

"What do you mean?" Blossom ask

"I went to go talk to her when I found her room empty. Even her scent has vanished!" I said

"I'll go see if I can sense anything." Blossom said

Blossom left to head up to Bubbles room and I saw Butch and Buttercup enter the castle. They both where utterly confused so we brought them up to date of what's going on. Of course they were mad they weren't told sooner but they were also worried. Butch said he would fly over the forest to see if he could find her and Buttercup headed towards where I said her village was. Me and Brick searched every corner of the castle will we waited for Blossom to come down.


End file.
